Forum:Wiki Suggestion: Customization Item Pages
So I've been toying with the idea of having pages for individual Archetypes or Customization items, I've just never been 100% sure because there's not much you can really say about one set. However after browsing the Team Fortress Wiki's Hats pages, I'm starting to feel this might not be such a bad idea. For example if we had a bunch of pages for items that looked similar to this, with some color previews. What do you guys think? Nexolate 20:02, May 28, 2011 (UTC) : How about sections for the styles? For example, The Sweat would have it's own page while The Bomb or The Eel would have their own. And build sub-categories for Security and Resistance. :: Debated this, but then there's the problem of the miscellaneous items like the hairstyles and tattoos which don't fit into the typical Archetypes. :: Nexolate 16:16, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ::: Well why not a gallery of exposed tatoos and hair styles? Of course I'm not sure how doable it would be. 16:48, May 30, 2011 (UTC) :::: It's plenty doable, I'm still just debating what the neatest way to do this is. Regulars on the wikia will tell you how OCD I can get about page layouts at time. Thanks for the suggestions. :::: EDIT: Could integrate the gallery idea with a "miscellaneous" Archetype for things like "The Cop Glasses" or "The Straps" which don't belong to any obvious Archetype. :::: EDIT2: My new idea is to have galleries for each slot (Shirt, Jacket, Face Gear, etc.). I've made an example of this for the Initial section on the Archetypes page. Let me know what you think. :::: Nexolate 16:54, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ::::: After looking at your example on the Archetypes page, I think The idea of a page for each Archetype and a page for Misc. would be a less exhaustive idea. Also the level that the Archetype is unlocked is crucial for an informational page. For example, on the page for The Bug, you could have either a picture of a character in all and only Bug gear. Or a slideshow of that but illustrating the diffent texture and color patterns available. Or on the Misc page, have a slide show of all Bdy Tttoos and a list next to it with every tatto and it's respective unlock. And a separate slideshow for Face Tattos and Scars and Face/Head Gear respectively. 16:50, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :::::: This is a coincidence, as just today I calculated that to get pictures for every item in every color it would take over an hour and a half of non-stop recording. Limiting it to Archetypes only would certainly shorten this time and make it less monotonous. :::::: Nexolate 16:59, June 2, 2011 (UTC) : I'm kinda stumped currently. Recently I've been upgrading the Archetype pages to include all the colors and trivia. However upon trying to get images for the Resistance Archetypes, I realised their color schemes aren't consistent. Each article of clothing sometimes has drastically different color palletes and sometimes less or more than others in the same Archetype. : : It's making it really difficult and messy to handle them the same way I have for Security Archetypes like The Bomb or The Bug. Anyone got any suggestions? : : EDIT: The system I've used isn't too painful to do individual pictures. See The Anger for an example of the new format I'm going for. Thoughts? : Nexolate 16:14, June 14, 2011 (UTC)